


Skater Boy | YSH

by sapphic_sanha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sanha/pseuds/sapphic_sanha
Summary: “Your bag is open.” A voice said from behind me. I turned my head to see a tall boy walking behind me, smiling shyly.“Oh! Uh, do you mind?” I said, stepping to the side to not be in the way of everybody. “Not at all.” He said with a smile, stepping with me and zipping up the backpack. He patted the top of it before returning to walking, this time at my side.“Thanks for that, you’re a lifesaver.”“Yeah, no worries.” He said before walking off briskly to catch up with his friends, his own bag open, a skateboard seeming to be the only thing in it. It felt as though all eyes were on me, and I tried to do my best to avoid them, thinking only of the encounter I had had with him. That should have been the last thought I had of him...---Yoon Sanha had somewhat of a reputation. Not for sleeping around, not for breaking hearts, not for any of that. He was a mystery. A case that everybody wanted to crack. Anybody who was anybody wanted something from him: a lesson in skateboarding, a round of gaming, a guitar lesson, a conversation; he rarely gave out any, if at all. But a choice encounter or two could be the key to unlocking the secrets that that skater boy kept hidden.
Relationships: Yoon Sanha/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Six Red Cars and a Sky Blue Dress

I felt something hit my ankle, and I looked down, wincing a little at the sheer force of it. At my feet was a skateboard, and I could have sworn I had seen it before. I heard feet hitting the pavement behind it, and sure as I thought, there he was. 

“Hey, backpack boy!” I said, a sudden wave of confidence washing over me. He stopped and cocked his head at me. 

“Oh.. uhm, you zipped my bag up earlier. Thanks again for that.” I said, all confidence very quickly draining. So much for that.  
“Uh, yeah, I guess? Anyways, I’m sorry about all this, my friends were goofing off and one thing led to another…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, not daring to look me in the eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re even now!” I picked his skateboard off the sidewalk and handed it to him, our hands brushing in the process. His hand was cold in the nicest way. 

“We’re really not… I did you a favor and then hit you with my skateboard, pretty hard. I owe you.” He gestured to my ankle, which was now a bright red where the skateboard had made contact. I didn’t feel anything, to be honest. Could it have been that I was so caught up in looking at him properly for the first time? The spark his cool hands left against mine? Or could it have been that I was so clumsy on my own that I was used to feeling things like that? Whatever the case, I didn’t really mind that it was his board that hit me. 

“You don’t owe me anything. You did me a favor earlier and now I’m doing you a favor by pretending not to notice the bruise that’s forming on my ankle.” I smiled, reaching out my hand to gently touch his once more. 

“So you are mad… look, I’m seriously sorry, can I at least take you out to coffee?”

“I don’t drink coffee.”

“Tea?”

“I don’t drink tea either.”

“What do you drink?”

“Water.” I teased. I wasn’t lying, I really didn’t drink coffee or tea unless it was a special occasion. It was a personal tradition I had kept up my whole life for no reason other than to have something uniquely my own. 

“Well then, can I take you out for water?” There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, my own taunts clearly going off well with him. 

“I’d like that. Here, gimme your phone, I’ll give you my number.” He nodded, unlocking his phone and handing it to me. His phone case was cute, something completely opposite to how he dressed and acted. It made me wonder, though, what other mysteries was he hiding. I typed in my number and name and sent a quick text to myself. “Wait, I don’t know your name.” I said, handing his phone back to him, purposely brushing our hands together once more. 

“Just save it under ‘backpack boy,’” He gave a quick wink before pushing his board off the sidewalk and riding away. His slender body looked made to ride, and he looked beyond comfortable on the board.  
\---  
As the clock on my car read 1:55, I sighed and turned the engine off. I didn’t want to seem too eager, so I waited until the last possible minute my mind would let me wait before entering the cafe. I scanned the room, looking for his black hair, but to no avail. There were people with black hair, of course, but none of them were him. I sighed to myself and walked to a table by the window. Maybe he was just extremely on time. 

What felt like hours but was actually a few minutes passed and I tapped my phone, checking the time. 2:10. I walked over to the counter and ordered myself a glass of water, hoping the cool touch of hydration would calm my nerves. His reputation wasn’t that of too bad of a bad boy, but I wouldn’t put it past him to stand me up. Cursing myself for not bringing another form of entertainment, I sat down once more, sipping my water and staring out the window, counting the number of red cars that drove by. 

Even if he did stand me up, it’s nice to get out of the house, I thought to myself. Beyond that, the cafe was nice; it was small and quiet and I could definitely picture myself coming back to study here. Five red cars had already passed. 

I tapped my phone again. He was now 20 minutes late. I impatiently tapped my foot against the leg of the table, the vibrations forming ocean like patterns in my glass of water. My head began to fill more and more with the unsettling fact that I had been stood up. This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last, but for some reason, this one hurt a little more. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bells on the door jingling and I turned my head, making eye contact with him. He rushed over and quickly took the seat opposite me, trying to not draw too much attention to himself. 

“You’re early.” I said, cheers-ing him with my water, the glass already half empty. 

“Funny. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get across town on a skateboard.”

“No I do not, because I know how to drive, and do so like a normal person.” I took another sip of my water and watched his face flush. Anger? Embarrassment?

“Sounds to me like you don’t really care about how much you’re contributing to pollution by driving.” He retorted, a smirk forming on his lips. 

“And you do? Because from where I’m sitting, it looks to me like you just don’t know how to drive. Anyways, most pollution comes from big companies, checkmate Mr. Environmentalist.”

“Of course I do. Why do you think I skate everywhere?”

“I already told you. You don’t know how to drive. It’s fine if you don’t, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“Well, you don’t know how to skate!” He bit back, a childish tone of hurt in his voice. I had struck a nerve and there was no going back now. 

“I don’t need to know how to skate!” I teased back. If I had taken it this far, I might as well push it to the limit. I already ruined all chances I had at a friendship anyway, so why not have some fun?

“Well, you should. You would look a lot cooler on a board than in your car.” He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. 

“You think I look cool in my car? That’s cute.” I mimicked his movements coolly. Of course, I was anything but. I was screaming at myself mentally. What was I doing? I knew I said I would push him, but using words like cute? There must have been something in the water. 

“I didn’t say that.” He said, also visibly taken aback by my choice of words. “And anyways, driving is easy, I just haven’t gotten around to taking my road test.”

“You have to know how to drive before you take your road test, yknow.” I gulped down the last of my water. Seriously, what was going on with me? 

“I know how! It’s just hard sometimes, okay?” He was defeated; I almost felt bad for him. 

“It’s not hard! You just push the pedal and go! Just like skating!” I said, my tone immediately shifting. It was in my blood to try and make things right, and even if I didn’t genuinely hurt his feelings, I still felt bad for even taunting him in the first place. I struggled with driving too when I first started, especially when I learned manual. 

“There’s no pedals on a skateboard.”

“No, I know that. But I mean, you just push off and go, right?” I must have sounded like the biggest idiot he had ever seen. Of course there was more to skateboarding than pushing off and going. 

“Have you ever even stood on a skateboard?” He leaned forward again, his arms resting on the table and his hands folding in front of me. I tried to keep my focus on him, but I couldn’t. I took in the details of his arms and his hands: how they were veiny in a way that wasn’t scary, how his fingernails were rounded and clearly well taken care of, how slender his fingers were and how they fit together nicely.

“Standing on skateboards doesn’t get you anywhere.” 

“Correct. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“No, I have never stood on a skateboard before. Happy?”

“Not quite. I wanna teach you.”

“Why? I have a car, I don’t need to learn to skate, I told you that.” I desperately wanted to say yes, though. If there was one thing I knew about him it was that girls practically flung themselves at him for a skating lesson. There was nothing wrong with that, of course, more power to them. I just hadn’t seen the appeal until it was staring me in the face, literally. 

“Well, you said it was easy. Push and go, right? Well, prove it.” 

“Right now?” I reached for my water again, quickly remembering that there was no more water to be had. My mouth suddenly felt dry and my hands felt clammy. This was not at all how this was supposed to go, and I even questioned if it was supposed to be happening at all. Being out with him… not only was it apparent that we were opposites, his grey-brown zip up and beanie a clear contrast to my sky blue dress and heart shaped barrette, but it made me a target. I would be “the chosen one” who got skating lessons from… wait… I was flirting with this boy and I didn’t even know his name yet?! I was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t the water.

“No, not right now. Not with the way you’re dressed at least.”

“What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?” I smoothed the hem of my dress across my thighs. He was clearly taken aback, not expecting my quick change in tone. 

“Nothing,” he began to stammer out, “it’s just… I wouldn’t want you to ruin your dress or scrape your knees too bad or anything when you fall.”

“If I fall.” I corrected him. He reached his hand out and without thinking, I laid mine in his. “Darling, you’re going to fall.” He winked at me, taking my hand and standing me up. I gulped down the air in my throat and followed suit. He was right about falling, though I’m crystal clear he did not mean it in the way I was feeling. He held my hand in his and walked me out of the cafe, stopping right before the parking lot. 

“Wait, but what about-” I said, turning to the cafe, not letting go of his hand. I know the water I had gotten myself was free, but still, he said he would get me one, and I intended to hold him to that. 

“Put this on my tab. I owe you two waters now.” he cut me off, almost reading my thoughts. I stumbled over an ‘okay,’ not really sure how to reply to that. 

“I’ll text you, we can set up a time for me to teach you a little. But next time? Do me a favor and don’t wear something so cute, and definitely not in my favorite color. It’s distracting.” He dropped my hand and walked off retrieving his skateboard from within a bush that he hid it in. I stood in place a moment, feeling my face grow red hot and my hand feel heavy and empty, a sensation I wasn’t used to. I fumbled for my keys in my purse and I walked to my car, noticing the red tint glitter in the sunlight. Six red cars and a sky blue dress, what an awful combination.


	2. One Concussion and a Brown Beanie

The late-summer-early-fall air was perfect. Nothing too warm, but nothing too cold, a perfect crispness. By all technicality, summer had ended two weeks ago when the leaves first started to take on their yellow hue and fall to the ground, but this particular September day felt like the result of a perfect August day kissing a perfect October day. I kept rereading his text, my eyes constantly darting between his words, the pavement and the world around me. 

“Meet me at the skatepark at 12.”

There was only one skatepark in town, it was pretty full of people on the weekend, so the all-too-familiar knot in my stomach was present as I rounded the corner, looking for the entrance. I knew that at least one person besides ‘backpack boy’ was going to watch me try to ride a skateboard today, and that alone was enough to give me goosebumps. Or maybe it was the air. I really didn’t know anymore. 

I gripped the straps of my small backpack as I walked in, looking for him. This seemed to be a fun game he liked to play with me, even if unconsciously doing so. No sign of him once more. I didn’t like this part of the game. It was very clear I didn’t belong here, and the hundreds of probably invisible stares in my direction were a signifier of that. I walked toward the far end, finding a bench to sit at. 

It was one of those metal benches with the holes, the kind I used to stick my fingers in as a child. In the back of my head, I knew that the fingers of a 7-year-old wouldn’t get stuck in the holes, but I always did it, just to test my theory. Looking back, that was pretty dumb of me. What if one day they did? The anxiety of today’s activity was clearly getting to me, why else would I be reminiscing in a skatepark full of people who were clearly cooler than I was? 

I opened my phone once again and shot him a quick text. 

‘Being late is kinda your strong suit, isn’t it?’

That felt mean… I wasn’t wrong though, he was once again already 15 minutes late. I should probably stop showing up to things on the dot. 

‘Being on time is no fun ;)’

Huh. He can find the time to send a reply that quickly, but can’t even show up to our date on time? Was this even a date? I set my phone down next to me and took in the scenery around me. The sound of skateboards wasn’t overwhelming, but there was definitely an atmosphere. A lot of the people seemed to be in jeans, and looking down at my own outfit of choice, a simple set of leggings and a graphic tee shirt, I really was more than out of place here. 

I sighed, leaning back, closing my eyes to take in the sunshine a little bit. The gentle breeze felt good too, a nice contrast to the warmth that kissed my cheeks. All relaxation was instantly gone when I felt two hands grab my shoulders. A yelp left my lips, and I immediately covered my mouth with both hands, not wanting to be labeled as “That Person.” I whipped my head around and found him, standing there, laughing loudly. I furrowed my brows at him and scolded in a tone that wasn’t more than slightly above a whisper. 

“What is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry,” He managed between laughs, this clearly amusing him more than he wanted to let on when he first started laughing, “You really shouldn’t look like you’re napping, though. That’s a sure fire way to get your stuff stolen.” He picked up my bag with one finger and I stood up quickly, trying to stop him. I had nothing to hide in there, there wasn’t much in there to begin with; a few chapsticks I had lost and replaced over the years, crumbled up dollars, receipts and trash I had nowhere else to put in the moment. Still, I felt a strange sense of possessiveness over it. 

He quickly raised his arm, holding it what felt like miles above my head. He was significantly taller than I was, and the only way of getting it back was to stand on the bench I had been sitting on moments ago. So, that’s precisely what I did. Even standing on the bench, I only barely surpassed his height, only standing tall enough to grab my bag back from him. 

“Keeping secrets from me, backpack girl? That’s not very nice of you…” He teased. My face burned bright red; did he really need to use that nickname for me? Furthermore, was I really that weak that a silly nickname made me this flustered? I suppose so. I quickly stepped down and turned away, hoping the air caused by the movement would cool my cheeks down. He let out a small chuckle under his breath and walked around to stand next to me, his towering stature really not helping my situation. 

“So are you gonna teach me to skate or what?” I said, composing myself. 

“You think you’re ready to get on a board here? Cute.” He smirked at me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. “No, we’re gonna start with the basics. Come on.”

“Where are we going?” I barely managed to say before he pulled both of us back the way I walked in. Leaning back a little, I saw that he had his same daily backpack with his skateboard sticking out of it. 

“Not too far.” His arm slipped off my shoulder and into his pockets, and I suddenly missed his touch. ‘You’re being ridiculous,’ I scolded myself, “You hardly even know him and you’re getting butterflies… foolish.’ The walk was mostly silent, both of us not really not knowing what to say. We approached a grassy clearing and I looked up at him. He was wearing the same brown beanie from the day we went to the café… it was cute. He dropped his bag on the grass a few feet away from the sidewalk and motioned me over. I walked over, mimicking his action, throwing my own bag down, standing there, suddenly unsure of what to do with my hands. He kicked the skateboard so that it was on its wheels and motioned with his eyes for me to get on. 

“Uhm.. I’m going to fall if I just get on.” Part of me knew that was the whole reason we were on grass, but it was still a concern of mine. 

“You aren’t gonna fall, watch.” He said, stepping on and back off with ease. Of course he did, I’m sure it was second nature to him at this point. I shot him a face of uncertainty and held my hand out. 

“What?” 

“Hold my hand. If I fall, you’re coming down with me.”

“You aren’t going to fall.” He said, but still took my hand in his. I smiled triumphantly and stepped up onto the board, my legs shaky for seemingly no reason. He was right, I didn’t fall, but a part of me secretly hoped I would to prove him wrong. He cocked his eyebrow at me and let my hand drop. 

“You did that wrong.”

“What do you mean? I’m on the board, the next step is to go.”

“Uh huh. And where are your feet?” He motioned downward. They were in the middle of the board, which was clearly wrong in his eyes. I looked back at him with confusion, not understanding what I did so wrong. “When have you seen anybody stand like that on a skateboard? You gotta balance.” 

He made a dismissive movement with his hand, signaling me to get off. I stepped off and watched him get on, his movements so fluid and smooth. “Notice where my feet are? Try that.” He got off, somehow keeping the fluidity. I reached my hand out again, smiling shyly. I didn’t need to hold his hand to get on, I just wanted to. He sighed and returned his hand to mine nonetheless, and I tried to mimic his movements, placing my feet farther apart than last time. He dropped my hand once more, moving to a kneeling position in front of me. He tapped the outside of my right ankle with his fingers, “Move this out more.” 

I shuffled my foot along the board a little, moving my foot what felt like several feet, but was likely a few centimeters at most. “Other one too,” he said, not looking up at me. I followed his instructions, leaning forward a little too much to hear his words. Once my feet were where they were supposed to be, he popped back up. His sudden movement caused him to knock his head into mine, setting off a chain of events, each one worse than the other. 

The actual event probably happened in less than twenty seconds, but through my eyes, it felt like slow motion. The force of his head into mine caused me to fall forward into him, which caused him to step back, stumbling over his own feet, bringing the both of us crashing down into the grass, his arms wrapping around me, a slow reaction from the fall. 

Following the impact, in a weird moment of telepathy, we both started laughing. I wasn’t really sure why he was laughing, but mine was more a feeble attempt to cover the pain I was feeling mixed with the embarrassment that had engulfed my body like a lost surfboard in the ocean. As my laughter died down, he only laughed harder, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his other arm around me, interlacing his fingers and locking me in, my hand having no choice but to land on his chest. He was built pretty nicely from what I could feel, but I wouldn’t dare tell him to his face.

After several moments of his genuine loud laughter coupled with my nervous giggles, our harmony died down and our eyes met. His eyes were soft, full of tears from laughing so hard. He sighed contently, but the moment was short lived. Panic set into his eyes and he scrambled a little, letting me go and getting up faster than I had ever seen anyone rise to a standing position. I sat up in the grass and took the hand he had extended to me. I stood up and rubbed my head where his had collided and laughed a little again. 

“You okay?” I asked, not daring to make eye contact with him.   
“Yeah, I’m good. I’m tall, I hit my head all the time. Are you?” His hand found its way around my face, cupping it gently. As if by muscle memory, his finger rubbed the red mark, and his head fell softly to one side. 

“Man, I’m sorry. I should have looked before getting up.”

“No, it’s not your fault! I was the one who was leaning forward. You were right about balancing though, it felt a lot better.” I said, stumbling over my words, not wanting to make a big deal. It wasn’t a big deal that I had just laid in the grass, very close to a boy who’s name I didn’t even know yet. That sounds right. 

“For what it’s worth, you had the right stance before I knocked you over.” He laughed a little to himself, and I brought my eyes to his, his hand falling away from my face in the process. He walked away from me and gathered his things, grabbing mine in the process. I took it from his hand and smiled a little, knowing this meant that this was the end of our day together. 

“I would make you jump for it, but I’m kinda worried that I gave you a concussion, and you should never jump with a concussion.” He said, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Does this mean you’re not gonna let me ride the board back to my car?” I joked, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

“That is exactly what it means. Maybe next time, if you show me a doctor's note, I’ll let you try again.” We started our walk back to the skatepark, no longer in silence as before. Talking with him felt comfortable, despite this being our third or fourth real conversation. 

“So there’s a next time?” I teased, lightly knocking my body against his. 

“There’s a next time if you can bring me a doctor’s note.” He winked down at me, and I felt my cheeks burn red again. He had a hold on me already, and I didn’t like it, but at the same time, I suddenly felt like I never wanted to lose him from my life. As we reached the gates of the skatepark, we slowed to a stop. 

“I’m gonna hang here for a while, today was fun… y’know, before I concussed you…” He rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to find words. I remembered he did something similar when we first met, it was cute to know I was picking up on his habits. I nodded in response, not really expecting him to want to leave. After all, I did take a lot of his time learning how to simply stand correctly. 

“This was fun, backpack boy. Here's hoping the doctor clears me!” I smiled playfully, holding up my hand, my fingers crossed. I turned to walk away, not really sure where to end the conversation. That seemed like a good stopping point, and if it wasn’t it would have to be. His hand grabbed mine before I could get too far, and I turned to look at him. He stood there, hand on the back of his neck again. For someone so tall, he really was cute and unintimidating. 

“It’s Sanha by the way… not that I don’t like ‘backpack boy’, but I just realized you don’t know my name.”

“Sanha.” I repeated back to him, his name sounding melodious coming out of my mouth. I liked his name, it suited him. 

“Sanha.” He echoed. As much as I liked saying his name, I had to admit, it sounded much better when he said it. It was his name, it was him; who he was, his faults, his successes, his imperfections and all of the things that made him someone that I wanted to keep around for a long time. 

“Well then, I’ll see you soon, Sanha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIIIIIT look who updated after 9 years,, chrys did! this is so dialogue heavy and i didnt realize it till the end so uhm,, yeah haha sorry <3 anywaysssss i was missing sanha a lot lately and finally had a break from school and work so enjoy,,, this <3

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao catch me never finishing this fhdjafhdks i will try my best but i am truly,,, staring.


End file.
